<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surprise by ZadedIvey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554272">Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZadedIvey/pseuds/ZadedIvey'>ZadedIvey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Konoha Rumble [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Special, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:49:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZadedIvey/pseuds/ZadedIvey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was perfect. He had been planning this for months, and tonight he also planned on finally proposing to her. Now, all he had to do was wait until she arrived, keep Naruto out of the apartment, and bribe Ino to keep her mouth shut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Inuzuka Kiba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Konoha Rumble [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, but I wish I could. This is a birthday special dedicated to those who helped me celebrate mine. Please read and enjoy, look forward to hearing from all of you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything was perfect. He had been planning this birthday party for the last few months, and he would be damned if it didn't go exactly as planned. He made breakfast for Sakura that morning, and even included some dango for her, her favourit. After, he kissed her goodbye as she left for work, and then started the preparations for the nights festivities.</p><p>He had set up the white streamers on the wall, and then got to work on moving the furniture out of the way, so there would be a nice open space in the living room. Next he planned on getting some Lillies to line the entrace way, all the way to the living room. Unfortunetly that ment going to the Flower Shop. Where Ino was working since her team had finished their mission two days early. He felt his whole body shudder, but quickly walked out the house before he could change his mind. Afterall, Lillie's were Sakura's favourit flower, and he would be damned if he didn't get them for tonight.</p><p>Walking down the street he couldn't help but glance around at all the stalls. Seeing people mule about, laughing and smiling, left him with a bit of an aching heart. Akumaru hadn't been with him for the past few days. He had taken to spending time with Mei, a female nin dog, who had recently been unwell. No matter what he tried Akumaru had refused to leave her. It had made him sad to be away from his partner, but Sakura had kept him distracted. Blushing as he thought of all the things he and Sakura had been up to for the past few days, he shook the mental images away as he saw the Yamanaka Flower Shop come into view.</p><p>Heaving one last sigh, he opened the door and gave a quick look around. No Ino in sight, so she must be at the back then. Walking around he took in all the flowers that were already stacked out on the tables and benches. There sure were alot of orders going out today. Hearing footstep approaching from behind him, Kiba turned to see Inu walk into the fron of the shop, a crystal vase filled with Orchids in her hands.</p><p>Ino glanced up and her eyes widend in slight surprise "Oh, hey Kiba I wasn't expecting to see you today." She walked towards the nearest space and placed the vase down. Making sure that everything else was in order for the deliveries, she turned around and gave Kiba a quick glance. "Not that im complaining, but why are you here?"</p><p>"I need to place an order for six vases of Lillie's." seeing the look she gave him, he internally huffed in annoyance. Yeah he knew he didn't normally do the whole buy flowers for girls thing, but Sakura is important to him, and he wants to show her that. He watched her go into a short daze, before she snapped back to reality and gave him a small smile "Sure Kiba, I can take care of that for you. When do want the order to be done, and who do you want it to be delivered to?" as Ino spoke she walked around to the counter to pull out a book and a pen.</p><p>"Well I want it delivered to Sakura and I's place, and the sooner the better." Ino nodded her head as she listened to him and write down the information into the record book. "Sure, sure. So six vases of Lillie's to be delivered to your place. The sooner the better." He then watched her pause and slowly lift her head up to look at him. He was about to ask what was wrong, when he saw her eyes narrow and a grin come across her face. Oh crap.</p><p>"Kiba, is what I just wrote down correct?" Kiba gave her a glance before answering "Yes." Ino nodded her head, still keeping the grin on her face "I thought so. In that case..." Ino then walked back around the counter, and waked over to Kiba, until she stood right in front of him. He thought he was ready for her crazy antics, he wasn't however, ready for her to grab him by his shirt and pull him down until he was face to face with her. He felt himself grown in discomfort as his back pained at the arch he was forced into due to Ino's height.</p><p>"What the hell is wrong with you Inuzuka? Do you think I have flowers falling out of my ears, huh?! Where do you expect me to get enough Lillie's to fill six vases? Do you not see the amount of orders I have to take care of today? Huh? Do you not think I have enough work?" </p><p>Kiba winced as her voice kept getting higher and higher the longer she spoke. There really were times that he hated being an Inuzuka. His ears were ringing by the time her little triad had ended. He sighed in relief, but quickly tensed up as he saw her eyes light up in flames, and her mouth open again. Dammit, he didn't want to tell Ino, her mouth ran faster than any ANBU ever could, but if he wanted to save his ears from any more pain and still get the flowers, he was gonna have to tell her. "I know you can do it Ino. Besides, I need these flowers so everything will be perfect for Sakura tonight." seeing her pause to listen to him, he steeled himself before he continued "The reason I need them on such short notice is because its her birthday today and..." "I know its her birthday Kiba, we've been friends for years." "Will you just let me finish!" seeing her jerk back in shock, he gave a small grin "As I was saying. Its her birthday today, and I plan on doing something special tonight. I'm going to ask her to marry me."</p><p>She could only blink in response to what she heard. Kiba was going to propose to Forehead tonight. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Ino pulled Kiba closer and looked him in the eye. </p><p>Kiba tried to pull back, but she had a steel tight grip on him. She eventually pulled back and starred at him for a while before speaking again "Your serious aren't you?" Seeing how serious she was he simply nodded in reply. Kiba continued to wait, and when he saw the signs, quickly plugged his ears. Not that it helped a whole lot. He was sure that even Akamaru heard the squeal Ino let out, before she started jumping around in happiness.</p><p>When she stopped at turned to face him, she gave a Guy smile and gave a thumbs up "I'll get it done. You just better take care of her. If you hurt her Kiba, I will make sure that the Inuzuka line will only be able to continue through your sister. Do you understand?" feeling his eyes almost pop out of his head, he gave a slightly high pitched yes, before leaving the store.</p><p>Well, at least that was taken care of. Now all he had to do to make sure there would be no disturbances tonight was...huh and there she is "Hey Hinata." Hinata turned around, her short black her blowing slightly in the wind. When she saw who it was, she gave a shy smile before approaching him "Hey Kiba, h-how are you today?" Kiba smiled slightly at his old teammate. She had really grown out of her old shell. Well, mostly. </p><p>"I'm good thanks. Listen Hinata I have a favor too ask of you." she looked at him and nodded "I need you to keep Naruto distracted for the rest of today. I have something special planned for Sakura tonight, and I don't want him to interrupt us." Hinata could understand his reasons for asking. Even though her and Naruto had been dating for a few months, he had continued to hover over Sakura when he thought she needed some brotherly protection. It really was a good thing that Naruto was such an idiot and Hinata was so nice and understanding, otherwise Naruto would have been dead a long time ago.</p><p>"Don't worry Kiba, I'll make sure that Naruto doesn't disturb you guys tonight. " she then turned around and headed off. Kiba was about to head back to the house before he heard Hinata's last few words "I wish you the best of luck tonight, but I'm sure she will say yes." Freezing up, he felt his brain explode. There was no way she could have...he just left her shop. Right, get home, call Ino and bribe her to shut her mouth, then finish the decorations.</p><p>Kiba sighed and leaned against the closest wall. Everything was ready. He mentally went through the plan one more time as he looked the living room over. When Sakura came back, he was going to blindfold her, lead her to the living room, and when he removed the blindfold she would see the ring on the table. It was perfect. The table held picture frames of the times they spent together, as both friends and lovers. He had even spread some rose petals on the floor around the living room, and he had to admit he did a good job. For a guy who didn't do the romantic thing, he nailed it for his first time.</p><p>Walking into the kitchen, he opened the fridge and reached in to grab the wine he had stored in there, only to meet empty air. Pulling his hand back, he starred at it dumbly before shouting out and looking back into the fridge. The wine was missing. He was sure he had placed in right there, where the hell did it go? Looking at the clock he jumped up and raced to the front door. He would leave everything as is, it was all set up and ready for when Sakura got home, but he would have to haul ass to get the wine and get back before she got back before him.</p><p>He quickly closed and locked the door behind him, before jumping onto the roof and running to the store. When he made it there and into the store, he sighed at his good luck. The store was relatively empty and he had managed to get the last bottle of the Sweet Rose wine. Quickly paying for it, he raced back home, occasionally having to dodge someone as they walked into his path. Taking a few deep breathes when he finally reached the door, he stood up, took in one last deep breath and walked in.</p><p>Seeing that the lights had been put on, he assumed Sakura had arrived before he did. So he walked into the living room expecting to see her waiting for him there, but came up empty. Kiba looked around in curiosity, before seeing the letter with his name on it sitting in front of the ring box. Picking it up, he also took note of how the box's lid had been closed, he gulped before opening the letter and began reading.</p><p>'Hello Kiba, I really don't know what to say. Work at the hospital wasn't too bad today, and I even managed to get off earlier than expected. I was planning on coming straight home to see you, maybe spend the rest of today cuddled in bed, but Shishou called me in. I got assigned a short term mission to Suna. I wouldn't have taken it, if they didn't need me, and unfortunately Shizune had already been sent on another mission. I was so surprised when I walked through the door and saw the flowers. But what really took my breath away was the living room. I don't even remember taking half of those photos and the rose petals were beautiful too. I saw the ring on the table, and I have to admit, I started crying. I never felt more guilty as I did when I saw it. I am so sorry that I couldn't be there when you got home to gibe you my answer, so I left the ring in the box. I will be home in three days, and when I get back, I can't wait to say yes.'</p><p>Kiba paused in his reading too wipe at his eyes. She said yes, she wants to marry me. Grinning to himself, he looked at the pictures sitting on the table and gave a brief laugh of shock before looking back at the letter.</p><p>'And I also wanted to let you know, I was right, the pregnancy test came back positive...'</p><p>After reading that line a few times, Kiba promptly passed out. As the letter floated down to rest on his chest, the rest of it unfolded, '...so don't worry, Akamaru will be back with us soon. I'm sure as soon as Mei is out of the first trimester he will bounce back to his old self. I love you Kiba, and I will see you soon.'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors made in this story. It's hard to spot them all, and don't have a beta as of yet</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>